Alexa Bliss: Road to the NXT Women's Championship
by BJ071992
Summary: Alexa Bliss may have all the bling, kindness and popularity, but there is one thing that she has always wanted and that is the NXT Women's Championship. Follow Alexa on her road to become the NXT Women's Champion.
1. Chapter 1

**Alexa Bliss vs. Carmella**

Alexa Bliss made her way to the ring, high-fiving the fans along the way. She was going to face Carmella, a cocky self-proclaimed princess from Staten Island.

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall. In the ring, from Columbus, Ohio, Alexa Bliss." announced Eden Rhodes.

Alexa waved at the crowd before she waited for her opponent to arrive. Sure enough, Carmella's theme song hit the arena and she made her way out to a chorus of boos.

"Her opponent, the Princess of Staten Island - Carmella!"

Carmella entered the ring before snatching the microphone from Eden.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Tinkerbell herself." Carmella said with an arrogant smirk on her face.

Alexa looked hurt, but that didn't stop Carmella from having her say.

"You may be a 'glitter queen', Alexa. But I am the Princess of Staten Island! And you, my dear, are a peasant!"

Alexa had heard enough and slapped the taste out of Carmella's mouth. The referee signalled to ring the bell and Carmella wasted little time and tackled Alexa to the ground and started slamming her head on the mat.

"Get up, bitch!" Carmella snarled at Alexa before tossing her into the turnbuckle.

Carmella charged at Alexa, but the Diva with all the bling delivered a drop kick on the arrogant Carmella.

"Watch this!" Alexa shouted at the crowd before delivering a bulldog on Carmella. Alexa made the cover, but Carmella kicked out at two. Alexa picked Carmella up before delivering a snap suplex for another two count. Carmella was able to kick Alexa in the face before she got up and went for a body slam. However, Alexa reversed it and rolled Carmella up.

1-2-3!

The ref called for the bell. Alexa Bliss rolled her way out of the ring just before Carmella could attack her.

"Here is your winner, Alexa Bliss!" Eden announced.

Alexa high-fived some fans and celebrated her victory as a furious Carmella remained in the ring, outraged that she suffered defeat at the jaws of victory.

* * *

**NXT Divas Locker Room**

As Alexa entered the locker room, she could see the BFFs, Sasha Banks and Charlotte, who also happened to be the NXT Women's Champion, picking on Becky Lynch.

"You don't deserve to be here!" Sasha taunted at Becky.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?!" Alexa shouted, pushing Sasha into Charlotte.

"Oh no, you did NOT just put your hands me!" Sasha said angrily, but Charlotte restrained her BFF before she could attack Alexa.

"You're getting too cocky for your own good, Bliss." Charlotte stated in her usual calm but sarcastic demeanour.

"Is that so, champ?" Alexa asked Charlotte.

"My, my. It seems that you're starting to show signs of assertiveness."

"I want to challenge you for the NXT Women's Championship." Alexa said to Charlotte.

"As if I'd let a fairy challenge me for my title." Charlotte said, rolling her eyes.

"Why don't we challenge you two freaks to a tag team match next week on NXT?" Sasha suggested.

Alexa and Becky looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Consider the challenge accepted!" Becky said to them.

"Fine. Look forward to losing next week." Sasha smirked before her and Charlotte left the locker room laughing.

"You okay, Becky?" Alexa asked her.

"I'm fine. Thanks for your help." Becky said extending her hand.

Alexa and Becky shook hands and smiled at each other

* * *

**_Author's Message:_ _What do you think? I've always wanted to write a story about Alexa Bliss as she is my favourite NXT Diva._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexa Bliss and Becky Lynch vs. The BFFs**

Charlotte's theme song blasted the Full Sail Arena as the NXT Women's Champion made her way to the ring with her fellow BFF, Sasha Banks. The BFFs challenged Alexa Bliss and Becky Lynch to this tag team match last week and got what they wanted. Now, they just waited for their opponents to arrive.

_I'm wearing all the BLING BLING!_

Alexa Bliss and Becky Lynch made their way to the ring, high-fiving the fans along the way. Just as Alexa and Becky entered the ring, the BFFs jumped them from behind and started attacking them.

"I've got this!" Sasha told Charlotte, who tossed Becky out of the ring, before stomping away at Alexa.

Alexa tried to get up, but Sasha continued to stomp away at the glitter queen.

"Get up!" Sasha yelled at Alexa, pulling the fallen Diva by the hair and Irish whipping her into the ropes. Alexa managed to kick Sasha in the face before rolling her up for a two count.

"Tag me, Lex!" Becky ordered at Alexa.

Alexa made the tag to Becky, who dragged Sasha by the legs and delivered some forearm shots to her face. Before Sasha could react, Becky delivered an impressive leg lariat before making the cover, but it was a two count.

"Damn it! She's not out yet!" Becky said to herself before throwing Sasha into the turnbuckle. However, Charlotte tagged herself in and went to hit Becky, but the Irish Diva saw what was happening and ducked. Charlotte went to clothesline Becky, but she managed to make the tag to Alexa.

"YOU! You can never beat me in a match, fairy! Here, I'll give you the first slap." Charlotte said, pointing at her cheek.

Alexa just looked at Charlotte as if she was crazy. So, she slapped the Women's Champion before rolling her up. The referee counted to two before Charlotte kicked out. Charlotte clotheslined Alexa before knocking Becky off with a forearm shot.

"Sasha, get in here!" Charlotte ordered at her BFF.

Sasha returned to the ring and helped Charlotte Irish whip Alexa into the turnbuckle. Sasha went to tackle Alexa, but was met with a taste of the turnbuckle post. Alexa tossed Sasha out of the ring before being kicked in the stomach by Charlotte.

"You will never beat me, Alexa Bliss! You will NEVER beat me!" Charlotte screamed in Alexa's face.

However, Alexa seized the opportunity and rolled Charlotte up into a pinfall.

1-2-3!

The referee called for the bell as Alexa jumped for joy at scoring a win over the NXT Women's Champion, Charlotte.

"Here are your winners, the team of Alexa Bliss and Becky Lynch!" Eden Rhodes announced.

Becky hugged Alexa before the referee raised their hands in victory. Charlotte looked on in disbelief as her and Sasha made their way toward the entrance ramp.

"You got lucky!" Charlotte said to Alexa.

With their arms around each other, Alexa and Becky waved goodbye at the BFFs.

* * *

**NXT Divas Locker Room**

As Alexa was getting ready to hit the showers, her iPhone went off. It was a voice message from Charlotte.

_"Hey fairy. You may have gotten lucky in that tag team match, but we all know that you can never beat me in singles competition. Enjoy losing to my BFF Sasha next week, Alexa. Bye-bye now."_

"Whatever." Alexa said to herself before her iPhone went off again. This time, Sasha Banks had a voice message.

_"It looks like we have a match next week on NXT, Alexa. I'm really looking forward to beating your sorry ass in the ring. With my BFF Charlotte in my corner, I've got what it takes to win. Enjoy losing, loser!"_

Having heard the voice message, Becky walked over to Alexa.

"Who do the BFFs think they are?" Becky asked angrily.

"Becky, would you be able to be in my corner for my match with Sasha next week?" Alexa asked her friend.

Becky smiled at Alexa before saying, "I'll do anything for my friend."

Alexa smiled back. "Thanks."

So, Alexa would be facing Sasha Banks next week. In Alexa's mind, she knew she would have to just beat Sasha in order to get to Charlotte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Baskin Robbins - Orlando, Florida - Friday afternoon**

Alexa Bliss decided to invite some of her fellow NXT Divas out for ice cream at Baskin Robbins. Among the Divas were Becky Lynch, Bayley, JoJo, Devin Taylor, Kendall Skye and Eden Rhodes. WWE Divas Alicia Fox, Summer Rae and Layla were also invited.

"So what are the plans for the weekend?" Alexa asked the girls.

"Layla and I have to go to a house show in Virginia this weekend." Summer replied.

"Are you two facing Fandango in a handicap match?" Bayley asked them, laughing. Fandango was the former flame of both Summer Rae and Layla who was two-timing the both of them. Ever since then, they've interfered in Fandango's matches.

"I wish." Layla laughed before saying, "No, Summer and I are facing Rosa and Eva Marie in tag team action."

"That Eva Marie is such a snake. I can't stand her." Kendall said in disgust.

Becky saw Charlotte enter with Sasha Banks and Carmella.

"Speaking of snakes, look who just walked in." Becky said to the girls.

Charlotte and her cronies walked over to where Alexa and the rest of the Divas were sitting.

"Well, well. If it isn't Tinkerbell and her fairies." Charlotte mocked.

"What are you doing here?" Alexa asked them. "I didn't invite you!"

"Real flattering, fairy!" Charlotte smirked.

"Besides, you'll never beat Charlotte. You're just living a fairy tale, Alexa!" Carmella sneered.

Alicia stood up and got in Carmella's face.

"Girl, you better shut yo mouth before I shut it PERMANENTLY!" Alicia snapped.

"Get out of my face, bitch!" Carmella said, pushing Alicia back. "Do you realise who you're talking to? I'm the princess of Staten Island!"

"Listen here, you little pest!"

The next thing everyone knew, Alicia grabbed her strawberry milkshake and threw it at Carmella.

"Oh my gosh!" JoJo said.

"That outfit cost me a lot of money!" Carmella shouted at Alicia.

"Have a great time at the dry cleaners, girl!" Alicia smiled before waving Carmella goodbye.

As Carmella stormed out, Sasha slapped Alexa in the face.

"That's for not stopping the fight!" Sasha yelled.

Alexa slapped Sasha back, but her friends were able to stop them from fighting.

"Get out, you plastic wannabes! I'm so glad I left your pathetic group!" Summer said to them.

"This isn't over, Alexa!" Sasha warned Alexa.

"Just get out!" Bayley said to them.

Without saying another word, Charlotte and Sasha left.

"Are you okay, Alexa?" Bayley asked her friend.

"I'm fine. I'm just annoyed that the BFFs and Carmella ruined our ice cream outing." Alexa replied.

"Don't worry, girl. The self-proclaimed Staten Island princess will get what's coming to her." Alicia replied.

Alexa, Becky, Bayley, JoJo, Kendall, Summer, Layla, Devin and Eden all nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

**NXT Divas Locker Room**

Alexa was getting ready for her match with Sasha when she noticed Bayley and Becky laughing at the TV.

"What's so funny?" Alexa asked them.

"Foxy just beat Carmella and the Staten Island princess is throwing a fit!" Bayley laughed.

"Serves her right for pushing Alicia." Becky said.

"My match is next. You ready, Becky?"

"I sure am." Becky smiled.

"Good luck, Bliss." Bayley said, hugging Alexa.

"Thanks, Bayley." Alexa said with a huge smile.

* * *

**Alexa Bliss w/Becky Lynch vs. Sasha Banks w/Charlotte**

Sasha's entrance music hit the arena as she made her way to the ring with her fellow BFF and the current NXT Women's Champion, Charlotte.

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied by the NXT Women's Champion, Charlotte. From Boston, Massachusetts, Sasha Banks!" Eden Rhodes announced.

Sasha entered the ring before snatching the microphone from Eden.

"I just want to say that Alexa Bliss is the most undeserving, pathetic excuse of a wrestler on NXT! She's not even human! She's a fairy!" Sasha said to the crowd, which caused them to boo loudly.

"Alexa Bliss isn't championship material! She should never be the NXT Women's Champion! As for my BFF, however, she IS championship material! Not only that, she is the daughter of the great Ric Flair!" Sasha said.

Charlotte held the NXT Women's Championship belt high in the air.

"So, Alexa. Come on out here and get your ass beat by the 'Boss'!" Sasha said, throwing the microphone down on the ground.

_I'm wearing all the BLING BLING!_

Alexa Bliss made her way to the ring accompanied by her friend, Becky. They high-fived the fans before Alexa entered the ring. As Alexa blew a kiss at the fans, Sasha attacked her from behind. Sasha stomped on Alexa before Irish whipping her into the turnbuckle.

"Here goes!" Sasha shouted before she tackled Alexa into the turnbuckle. As Sasha went to tackle Alexa for a third time, the glitter queen was able to reverse it into a roll up for a two count.

Alexa got back up and hit a dropkick on Sasha before blowing a kiss at the fans. Alexa then picked Sasha up and Irish whipped her into the ropes before hitting a spinning heel kick on her and pinning her for another two count. Alexa then picked Sasha up before tossing her by the hair.

"Oh, what's this?!" Alexa smiled as she showed the crowd a chunk of Sasha's hair.

When Sasha realised her weave was ripped out, she was furious!

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sasha screamed at Alexa.

Alexa threw the weave in Sasha's face before delivering a powerful head scissors. Alexa then jumped up on the turnbuckle. Charlotte went to push Alexa off, but all that got her was a spear from Becky. Alexa then delivered her finishing move, the Sparkle Splash, on Sasha.

1-2-3!

Alexa scored the victory over Sasha. A disappointed Charlotte looked on as Becky hugged Alexa.

"Here is your winner, Alexa Bliss!" announced Eden.

Alexa and Becky celebrated in the ring as Sasha was throwing a fit over her weave.

"Did you see that?! She ripped out my weave!" Sasha screamed at Charlotte.

**"Alexa Bliss has been on a roll as of late." William Regal told his fellow commentators.**

**"She is pushing herself closer to becoming the No.1 Contender for the NXT Women's Championship." Renee Young said.**

Alexa and Becky high-fived the fans before making their way backstage.


	4. Chapter 4

**NXT Divas Locker Room**

The General Manager of NXT, Veronica Lane made an announcement to the Divas in the locker room a few hours before the show was about to start.

"Ladies, there will be a fatal four-way match to determine the No.1 Contender for the NXT Women's Championship. I will choose the four participants." Veronica told the NXT Divas.

Alexa, Bayley, Becky, Sasha, Carmella, JoJo and Kendall Skye waited to hear if they would be announced as the contenders of the fatal four-way match.

"Alexa, you have impressed me with your recent victories. Therefore, you'll be in the fatal four-way." Veronica told Alexa.

"Thank you, Miss Lane." Alexa said, smiling. Alexa was really excited about being picked. There is one thing that she has always wanted and that was the NXT Women's Championship.

"Now then." Veronica said, looking at the Divas as she walked around the room. She stopped where Becky was standing before saying, "Becky Lynch, you'll also be in the match."

"Thanks." Becky said.

"Bayley, you'll be the third Diva in the match." Veronica said.

"Oh thank you, Miss Lane. You're the best." Bayley said, giving Veronica a hug.

"Okay, okay. You're welcome, Bayley." Veronica said, looking uncomfortable before prying Bayley off her.

"Who's the last Diva?" Carmella asked impatiently.

"The last Diva to be named in the No.1 contender's match is Sasha Banks." Veronica said.

This didn't sit well with Carmella. She went into a full-blown fit.

"The only reason SHE is in the match is because she's Charlotte's BFF!" Carmella shouted.

"Excuse me? You're just jealous because you haven't won a match!" Sasha shouted back.

"I'm the Princess of Staten Island. I refuse to be treated like this!" Carmella snapped before storming out of the locker room.

"That girl has serious issues." Alexa said.

"JoJo and Kendall Skye, you'll still be competing on tonight's show. You'll be teaming up to take on Summer Rae and Layla. All the best of luck." Veronica told them.

"Thank you." JoJo said.

Veronica wished Alexa, Becky, Bayley and Sasha luck in their match before leaving the room.

_I'm going to win. _Alexa thought as she got ready for her match.

* * *

**Alexa Bliss vs. Becky Lynch vs. Bayley vs. Sasha Banks - Fatal Four-Way match to determine the No.1 Contender for the NXT Women's Championship**

_I'm wearing all the BLING BLING!_

Alexa blew her "fairy dust" before high-fiving the fans as she made her way to the ring.

"The following contest is a fatal four-way match to determine the No.1 Contender for Charlotte's NXT Women's Championship. In the ring, from Columbus, Ohio, Alexa Bliss." Eden Rhodes announced.

Alexa waved at the fans before blowing them a kiss as Bayley's entrance music started to play.

"From San Jose, California, it's Bayley!"

Bayley made her way to ring to a decent pop. Once in the ring, she immediately hugged Alexa before the entrance music of Becky Lynch blasted the arena.

"From Dublin, Ireland, Becky Lynch!"

Like Alexa, Becky high-fived the fans before she entered the ring and started doing a dance. Then, Sasha Banks made her entrance and unlike the other three participants, she received some very loud boos.

"And the final participant, Sasha Banks."

Sasha rolled into the ring before taking down Alexa and started beating her up. Bayley and Becky tried to pull Sasha off, but Sasha fought back and banged both of their heads together.

"If there is anyone facing Charlotte, it will be ME!" Sasha screamed at the three Divas halfway through the match before she tossed Bayley out of the ring. Sasha then hit a roundhouse kick on Becky before turning her attention back to Alexa.

"You will NEVER beat me or face Charlotte! You are pathetic!" Sasha screamed at Alexa.

Alexa slapped Sasha in the face before quickly getting back up. Sasha Irish whipped Alexa into the ropes, but the glitter queen was able to deliver an inside cradle from out of nowhere.

1-2-3!

Alexa jumped up and down with joy as the referee raised her hand in victory. While Becky and Bayley were happy for Alexa, they were also disappointed at the fact that they wouldn't have the opportunity to face Charlotte.

* * *

**NXT Divas Locker Room**

Once Alexa made her way back to the locker room, she immediately had a voice message from Charlotte.

_"I must congratulate you, fairy. You're now the No.1 Contender for my NXT Women's Championship. I have decided to have our match at NXT's next Pay-Per-View event, Pride. You have never beaten me in a singles match before, so this should be a piece of cake for me. Enjoy the taste of defeat, fairy!"_

Alexa sighed angrily. If Charlotte was trying to intimidate her, she was doing a pathetic job at it. Alexa then sent a voice message of her own to Charlotte.

_"Hey Charlotte. Just remember who pinned you in that tag team match two weeks ago. I will show you that I'm not a weak little flower and it will be you that will enjoy the taste of defeat when I take the NXT Women's Championship from you at Pride. Bliss your heart."_

Alexa smiled to herself. She was determined to have the last word with Charlotte and now she was even more determined to win the NXT Women's Championship.


	5. Chapter 5

**NXT Divas Locker Room**

Alexa was getting changed when JoJo and Kendall Skye walked in, having lost to Summer Rae and Layla in a tag team match.

"Congrats No.1 contender." Kendall said, hugging Alexa.

"Thank you." Alexa replied.

"Charlotte was pretty steamed after that voice message you left for her." JoJo said.

Alexa looked at JoJo before saying, "Oh really? I'm not scared."

"I hear she's going to the GM to make a stipulation for your match with her at NXT Pride." Kendall said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she has Sasha in her corner." Alexa said.

"That's no surprise there." JoJo said, rolling her eyes.

"I WILL beat Charlotte at her own game." Alexa said, looking determined.

* * *

_**A week later...**_

Charlotte made her way to the ring to some loud boos. It looked like she was going to cut a promo.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the NXT Women's Champion, Charlotte." Eden Rhodes announced.

Charlotte took the microphone from Eden before facing the crowd.

"It seems to me that the so-called No.1 contender for my NXT Women's Championship is none other than a pathetic, little fairy! Alexa Bliss, you have NEVER beaten me in a singles match! Yes, I was pinned by you in a tag team match several weeks ago but that is beside the point! Our championship match at NXT Pride is going to be a little different. There will be NO disqualifications and NO count outs!" Charlotte said to the crowd.

"Alexa, you better be ready for this! You are stepping into the big girls arena!"

Suddenly, Alexa Bliss's entrance music started to play. Alexa came out wearing a blue sparkle dress and looked right at Charlotte before saying, "Charlotte, I've got to hand it to you. You really wanted to scare me by adding those stipulations to our match, but guess what? It didn't work! In two weeks at NXT Pride, not only will I beat you but I WILL become the NXT Women's Champion!"

Charlotte looked angry.

"Alexa Bliss, you better stick to throwing glitter before I DESTROY you!" Charlotte warned her opponent.

"I am NOT intimidated by you, Charlotte! Prepare to lose that title to me! Bliss your heart!" Alexa said.

And with that Alexa's entrance music hit and she left the arena, leaving a fuming Charlotte standing in the ring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alexa Bliss vs. Carmella**

Alexa made her way to the ring to a huge pop. It was the week before her NXT Women's Championship match with Charlotte at Pride, but now Alexa was getting ready to face Carmella.

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring from Columbus, Ohio, Alexa Bliss!" Eden Rhodes announced.

Alexa soon entered the ring for the arrival of the self-proclaimed princess of Staten Island.

_F-A-B-U-L-O-U-A-S!_

Carmella approached the entrance ramp looking rather annoyed.

"Her opponent, she is the Princess of Staten Island - Carmella!"

Carmella made her way to the ring and snatched the microphone from Eden before saying to Alexa, "Tinkerbell, I have got to give you some credit. You're the No.1 contender for the NXT Women's Championship. But don't get ahead of yourself, my sweet peasant. I WILL beat you tonight!"

The referee called for the bell and Alexa slapped Carmella right in the face. Carmella didn't like that and slapped Alexa back. Carmella then delivered a kick to Alexa's face before clotheslining the glitter queen and making the cover.

1-2!

Alexa managed to kick out, much to Carmella's frustration. Carmella grabbed Alexa's hair and Irish whipped her into the ropes only for Alexa to deliver a sunset flip for a two-count.

"Come on, Carmella!" Alexa shouted at her opponent before delivering a powerful spinning heel kick and making the pin.

1-2!

Carmella was able to kick out. As Alexa pushed Carmella into the turnbuckle, Charlotte made her way to the ring and whacked Alexa in the face with the title. The referee called for the bell and disqualified Carmella.

"Here is your winner by disqualification, Alexa Bliss!" Eden announced.

Charlotte pounded away at Alexa like a piece of meat. Carmella soon joined Charlotte in attacking the glitter queen. After a while, Charlotte grabbed the microphone and cut a promo.

"What you have just witnessed is an example of what I am going to do to Alexa Bliss next week at NXT Pride." Charlotte told the crowd, who let out a chorus of boos.

Some fans chanted "You suck!", but that didn't stop Charlotte from speaking.

"Not only will I have my BFF, Sasha Banks in my corner, but I will also have the NEWEST member of the BFFs join me as well." Charlotte said, pointing at Carmella.

Carmella taunted the fans, which was met with more boos.

"You are a pathetic loser, fairy. You will NEVER beat me and you will NEVER get the NXT Women's Championship!" Charlotte sneered at Alexa before throwing the microphone on the ground.

And with that Charlotte and Carmella left the ring together.

* * *

As Alexa limped her way to the locker room, a concerned Becky Lynch gave her friend a hug.

"That was disgusting what Charlotte and Carmella did to you." Becky said.

"I know." Alexa replied.

"I hope Charlotte gets what's coming to her." JoJo said.

"Oh, she will. When I take the NXT Women's Championship from her at NXT Pride next week."

Alexa then stood up and clenched her fist before saying, "If Charlotte wants to bring her BFFs, I'll bring my friends in. You guys in?"

"Absolutely. I've always got your back, Alexa." Becky said.

"Count me in too, girl." JoJo said.

Alexa smiled at her friends. With Becky Lynch and JoJo in her corner, she was more determined than ever to beat Charlotte and win the NXT Women's Championship.


	7. Chapter 7

**NXT Pride: Alexa Bliss w/Becky Lynch and JoJo vs. Charlotte w/Sasha Banks and Carmella - No Holds Barred Match for the NXT Women's Championship**

_Glitter, glitz, sparkle, BLISS!_

Alexa made her way to the ring with some new entrance music as well as her friends Becky Lynch and JoJo. This was it. Alexa was finally facing Charlotte for the NXT Women's Championship in a No Holds Barred match, meaning that there were no disqualifications or count outs. Alexa soon entered the ring and posed for the crowd to a loud cheer. A few seconds later, Charlotte made her way to the ring with her NXT Women's Championship and BFFs in tow to some loud boos. Charlotte was determined not to lose to Alexa and vowed to destroy her. Charlotte soon entered the ring and had a stare down with Alexa.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The following contest scheduled for one fall is a No Holds Barred match for the NXT Women's Championship. Introducing first the challenger. From Colombus, Ohio, Alexa Bliss!" Howard Finkel announced.

Alexa blew a kiss at the crowd which was meet with a loud cheer.

"And from the Queen City, she is the NXT Women's Champion, Charlotte."

Charlotte held up the championship belt to a chorus of boos.

"Shut up!" she yelled before handing the belt to the referee.

DING! DING! DING!

Once the bell rang, Alexa and Charlotte immediately locked up with Alexa putting Charlotte into a headlock. Charlotte, however, was able to break free and grabbed Alexa by the hair before slamming it into the mat. She then made a quick cover for a one count. Charlotte then delivered a nice forearm shot to Alexa before Irish whipping her into the ropes. As Charlotte charged at Alexa, she was met with a kick to the gut and rolled up for a one count. Alexa then slapped the taste out of Charlotte's mouth, who was quite livid at what the glitter queen did.

"How DARE you?!" Charlotte snarled.

Charlotte went to slap Alexa back, but she ducked and delivered a neckbreaker for a two count.

"Come on, Charlotte!" Alexa said to her bitter rival as she picked her up.

Charlotte was able to recover quickly before delivering a gutbuster on Alexa. Charlotte then exited the ring and threw some weapons that included a garbage can, fire extinguisher, kendo stick and steel chair into the ring before returning. Charlotte grabbed the steel chair and whacked it over Alexa's head before making the cover, but Alexa kicked out at two. Charlotte then picked up the steel chair again and charged at Alexa, but the glitter queen was able to roll out of the way and grab the kendo stick once Charlotte hit the chair on the ropes. Alexa hit Charlotte with the kendo stick numerous times before Sasha and Carmella tried to distract her.

"YOU WILL NEVER BEAT CHARLOTTE, TINKERBELL!" Sasha shouted at Alexa.

Becky Lynch and JoJo grabbed both Sasha and Carmella and dropped them from the turnbuckle. However, that distraction was enough for Charlotte to hit her finishing move the Natural Selection on Alexa. She made the cover and it looked like the match was over, but Alexa kicked out at two and-a-half!

"Are you kidding me?!" an enraged Charlotte asked the referee.

"Two!" was the referee's reply.

"Girls, get in here!" Charlotte ordered the BFFs.

Sasha and Carmella soon attacked Becky and JoJo before sliding into the ring and joined Charlotte in attacking Alexa. The crowd booed loudly as Charlotte Irish whipped Alexa into the garbage can that Carmella placed on the turnbuckle. However, Becky soon entered the ring and speared Carmella before tossing her out of the ring. Alexa recovered quickly enough to deliver a few shots on Sasha. As Charlotte tried to move Sasha out of the way, she was met with an elbow to the side of her head. Alexa then grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it on Sasha before kicking her out of the ring. Realising that Charlotte was stunned from that elbow to the head, Alexa climbed up the turnbuckle and delivered the Sparkle Splash.

1, 2, 3!

The referee called for the bell as a tearful Alexa knew that she finally accomplished her dream.

"The winner of this bout and NEW NXT Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss!" Howard Finkel announced.

Alexa took the belt from the referee and cried tears of happiness as the crowd cheered for her, while some chanted her name. Becky and JoJo hugged their friend and raised her arms in victory as Sasha and Carmella looked dumbfounded from the outside.

"I thought JoJo was behind me. I didn't mean to elbow Charlotte." Sasha said to Carmella.

Alexa soon left the ring and high-fived the fans while holding up the NXT Women's Championship belt. Once Alexa, Becky and JoJo left the arena, a livid Charlotte was throwing a temper tantrum inside the ring as Sasha and Carmella looked on with worried expressions on their faces.

"YOU COST ME THAT MATCH!" Charlotte screamed at Sasha.

"I'm sorry." Sasha said, now on the verge of tears.

* * *

Meanwhile, celebrations were in high gear as Alexa made her way into the NXT Divas locker room.

"Congratulations." Bayley said, hugging Alexa.

"You did it, girl!" Alicia Fox said.

Alexa's tears of happiness turned into smiles. She was finally the NXT Women's Champion.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlotte made her way to the ring with a microphone in hand. She was still furious after what happened last week at NXT Pride and decided to let her feelings known. Once she entered the ring, Charlotte started to cut her promo.

"Last week at NXT Pride was the biggest fluke in history! I had Alexa Bliss right where I wanted her and what happened? I'll tell you what happened! My 'BFF' Sasha Banks took it upon herself to elbow me in the head when I had the match won!" Charlotte snarled.

The crowd started booing loudly, but that only increased Charlotte's anger even more.

"SASHA, YOU STUPID IDIOT! THE WHOLE REASON THAT WE STARTED THE BFFs WAS THAT WE COULD DOMINATE THE NXT DIVAS DIVISION AND I WOULD REMAIN THE WOMEN'S CHAMPION! YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT! MY OPPORTUNITY TO BE THE LONGEST REIGNING NXT WOMEN'S CHAMPION IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOU, SASHA! YOU BETTER COME TO THE RING RIGHT NOW AND APOLOGISE TO ME! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

The crowd booed at Charlotte even louder.

"NOT ONLY DO I WANT AN APOLOGY FROM SASHA, I'M ALSO DEMANDING A REMATCH FOR THE NXT WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP TONIGHT!" Charlotte continued to snarl.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alexa and JoJo were watching Charlotte's promo in the locker room.

"Talk about a sore loser." Alexa said.

"And she wants a rematch too." JoJo said.

"If it's a rematch she wants, she'll get it."

Alexa and JoJo then made their way to the GM's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Veronica Lane said.

Alexa and JoJo entered the office.

"Miss Lane, I would like to face Charlotte for the NXT Women's Championship tonight." Alexa told Veronica.

"I think that can be arranged." Veronica smiled.

"Thanks, Miss Lane." Alexa smiled back.

Veronica then turned to JoJo and said, "You'll also have a match as well, JoJo. Your opponent will be Alicia Fox."

"Awesome!" JoJo said.

"Good luck." Veronica said to them.

Alexa and JoJo then left the office to get ready for their respective matches.

* * *

**Alexa Bliss vs. Charlotte w/Carmella - NXT Women's Championship match**

Charlotte made her way to the ring with Carmella as she prepared to face new NXT Women's Champion Alexa Bliss in a rematch from NXT Pride. Sasha Banks was ordered by Carmella to stay backstage and out of Charlotte's way.

"The following contest is for the NXT Women's Championship. Introducing the challenger. From the Queen City, Charlotte!" Eden Rhodes announced.

Charlotte entered the ring with an angry stare towards the crowd and waited for Alexa to arrive.

_Glitter, glitz, sparle, BLISS!_

Alexa then made her entrance by blowing her "fairy dust" kiss and holding up her newly won title belt.

"Her opponent. From Columbus, Ohio, she is the new NXT Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss!"

Alexa high-fived the fans before entering the ring. Charlotte wasted no time and kicked Alexa in the gut before hammering her some with forearm blows. Charlotte then threw Alexa shoulder first into the turnbuckle post.

"That's how you do it!" Charlotte shouted at the crowd, causing them to boo.

Charlotte grabbed Alexa by the hair, but the glitter queen was able to slap her in the face before delivering a snapmare and pinning her for a one count. Alexa then kicked Charlotte in the gut before Irish whipping her into the turnbuckle where she was met with a kick to the face. Charlotte climbed up the turnbuckle and hit a diving crossbody on Alexa for a two count.

"Come on!" Charlotte snarled before grabbing Alexa by the hair and slamming her head into the canvas.

Alexa kicked away at Charlotte before rolling her up in an inside cradle for a two count. Alexa then delivered a spinning heel kick on Charlotte and pinned her again, but Charlotte kicked out at two. Charlotte quickly recovered and smacked Alexa in the face before hitting the Natural Selection on the champ. As Charlotte went for the pin, Sasha Banks came out.

"Charlotte, I'm sorry. Please give me a chance to explain." Sasha begged.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Charlotte screamed.

While Charlotte was distracted with Sasha, Alexa got to her feet and rolled Charlotte up for the pinfall.

1, 2, 3!

Alexa rolled out of the ring and grabbed her title as the referee called for the bell.

"Here is your winner and still NXT Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss!" Eden announced.

Alexa high-fived the fans and celebrated up the ramp as Charlotte growled angrily at Sasha.

"I HATE YOU!" Charlotte roared at Sasha who was on the verge of tears.

* * *

Later, Alexa was getting ready to leave when JoJo entered the locker room.

"Hey girlfriend. Great match against Foxy." Alexa said to her friend.

"I can't believe I won my debut singles match on NXT." JoJo said. She was grins from ear to ear.

"It's a shame Becky couldn't be here tonight."

"Becky's acting rather strange." JoJo said.

"What do you mean?" Alexa asked.

"She's been hanging out with the BFFs." JoJo replied.

"I wouldn't worry about it, girlfriend. She's still loyal to us." Alexa said.

JoJo didn't look convinced.

"Wanna get some pizza?" she asked Alexa.

"Sure." Alexa responded.

And with that, Alexa and JoJo left the locker room.


	9. Chapter 9

The following week, Alexa was backstage when an unknown assailant brutally attacked her with a steel pipe. Bayley happened to find Alexa unconscious on the floor as she was heading to the locker room.

"Alexa!" Bayley rushed over and tried to wake Alexa up.

"It...hurts..." Alexa muttered.

"Who attacked you?" Bayley asked.

"Get...help..."

"Somebody help!" Bayley called out.

JoJo happened to hear Bayley call out and raced over to find Alexa on the floor.

"Bayley, what happened to Alexa?" JoJo asked.

"It looks like someone attacked her." Bayley replied.

"Where's Becky?" Alexa asked mumbling.

"She has a match with Sasha tonight." Bayley said.

"I'll get help." JoJo said, running off to find the doctor.

Alexa started to cry as the pain in her back started to hurt.

* * *

_**Three weeks later...**_

Alexa made her way to the ring to a huge cheer. She was still recovering from that vicious assault three weeks ago and was making her return to NXT that night. Once she entered the ring, Alexa took the microphone from Eden and began to cut a promo.

"As you all know, I was brutally attacked backstage three weeks ago. I was ready for my match against Bayley when some GUTLESS COWARD decided to jump me from behind with a steel pipe! Charlotte, if it was you that attacked me, you are pathetic!" Alexa said her face full of anger.

Sure enough, Charlotte's entrance music blasted the arena and she came out.

"Fairy, I'm not the one who attacked you! Don't even accuse me of something I didn't even do!" Charlotte snapped.

The crowd started to boo at Charlotte.

"It's true. I was in the ring with Carmella and Sasha when you were attacked." Charlotte said to Alexa.

"I find that hard to believe. You're desperate to take back the NXT Women's Championship from me." Alexa said.

Charlotte continued to plead her case. "I wouldn't go as low as jump someone from behind with a steel pipe. I don't operate like that!"

"Just go away, Charlotte." Alexa shouted at the former Women's champion.

"Fine." Charlotte responded before she left the arena.

As Alexa watched Charlotte leave, a masked person whacked Alexa across the back with a steel pipe. The person continued to attack Alexa which brought out a chorus of boos in the Full Sail Arena. The assailant removed their mask and revealed their identity.

**"Becky Lynch!" William Regal shouted.**

**"So, she's the one that attacked Alexa! I thought they were best friends?" Renee Young said.**

Becky wasn't finished with Alexa and continued to assault her with the steel pipe before picking her up and hitting the Exploder Suplex on the glitter queen.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL, ALEXA?! HAVE A CRY NOW, BITCH!" Becky yelled at Alexa.

JoJo raced towards the ring, but Becky quickly left the ring and taunted them.

"That belt will be MINE!" Becky shouted.

The crowd booed loudly at Becky as JoJo helped Alexa back to her feet.

"S-she was my b-best f-friend..." Alexa sobbed.

"Don't talk, girlfriend. I'm taking you backstage." JoJo said, comforting her friend.

JoJo and Alexa then left the arena, heading for the backstage area.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alexa Bliss and JoJo vs. Becky Lynch and Carmella**

_Glitter, glitz, sparkle, BLISS!_

Alexa and JoJo made their way out to the ring to a huge pop. They were going to face Carmella and their former friend Becky Lynch in a tag team match.

"This tag team contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, the team of JoJo and the NXT Women's Champion Alexa Bliss!" Layla, who was ring announcing that night, said.

Alexa and JoJo high-fived the fans before they entered the ring and posed. They soon awaited the arrival of their opponents. Sure enough, Becky Lynch's entrance theme blasted the arena and out she came with the Princess of Staten Island, Carmella.

"And their opponents, the team of Becky Lynch and Carmella." Layla announced.

Becky and Carmella taunted at Alexa and JoJo as they made their way to the ring to a chorus of boos from the crowd. Once they entered the ring, Becky pointed at Alexa and laughed at her. Alexa decided that she was going to vent all her anger and hurt out on Becky tonight.

DING! DING! DING!

JoJo and Becky started things off with a tie up. Becky then grabbed hold of JoJo's arm and started pulling and twisting it. JoJo managed to hit Becky in the face with a forearm shot before pushing her into the ropes. The Irishwoman then kicked JoJo in the face before throwing her into the turnbuckle. However, JoJo managed to reverse a grapple hold and shoved Becky into the turnbuckle before running towards her and hitting a clothesline. JoJo then delivered a bulldog on Becky for a one-count. JoJo picked Becky up and delivered a snap suplex on the Diva before making the tag to Alexa. As Alexa stormed over to Becky, the Irishwoman ran towards Carmella and tagged her in.

"You deal with her!" Becky ordered Carmella.

"Coward!" Alexa yelled at her.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A COWARD!" Becky screamed.

Alexa then tossed Carmella into Becky, knocking her off the apron in the process. Alexa then Irish whipped Carmella into the ropes and delivered a spinning heel kick before pinning her for a two-count. Alexa picked Carmella up and smacked her across the face. As Carmella went to slap Alexa back, the glitter queen delivered an armdrag before Irish whipping the Princess of Staten Island and delivering a headscissors takedown for another two-count. Alexa tagged JoJo in and she hit a spear on Carmella before pounding her head against the mat. JoJo then shoved Carmella into the turnbuckle before delivering another bulldog. JoJo went for the pin, but Becky broke up the pin at the count of two. Alexa hit a spinning heel kick on Becky before returning to apron, where JoJo made the tag. Alexa entered the ring and hit a leg drop on Carmella before she delivered a standing moonsault for a two-count. Alexa then climbed to the top turnbuckle and was ready to hit the Sparkle Splash before Becky distracted her. As the referee was busy with JoJo, Becky knocked Alexa off the turnbuckle and entered the ring to deliver an Exploder Suplex. Becky then dragged Carmella towards Alexa and made the pin. It looked like Carmella and Becky were going to steal a victory, but Alexa kicked out at two and-a-half!

"ARE YOU FRECKIN' KIDDIN' ME?!" Becky yelled in frustration.

Alexa managed to get up and she knocked Becky off the apron again by tossing Carmella into her. Alexa then hit a backbreaker on Carmella before climbing up the turnbuckle and delivering the Sparkle Splash. As Becky tried to break up the pin, JoJo grabbed both her legs and held on for dear life as the referee counted to three.

DING! DING! DING!

"Here are your winners, JoJo and the NXT Women's Champion Alexa Bliss!" Layla announced.

As Alexa and JoJo hugged, Becky jumped the glitter queen from behind once again. This time, Alexa was prepared and delivered a DDT on her former friend before she climbed the turnbuckle once again and delivered the Sparkle Splash. The crowd erupted in cheers as Alexa and JoJo celebrated their victory, while Carmella dragged Becky out of the ring.

* * *

As they returned backstage, Alexa and JoJo were greeted by NXT General Manager Veronica Lane.

"Great match out there tonight, ladies." Veronica told them.

"Thanks, Miss Lane." Alexa replied.

"I've been meaning to talk to you both about next week. You will be competing in separate singles matches."

"Who's my opponent?" JoJo asked Veronica.

"JoJo, you'll be facing Charlotte. Alexa, you'll be facing a mystery opponent." Veronica said.

"Mystery opponent?" Alexa looked really confused.

"In other words, an enhancement talent." Veronica told her.

Alexa still looked confused as Veronica wished them luck before she returned to her office.

"Girlfriend, I just know you'll win." JoJo said, putting her arm around Alexa.

"Me too." Alexa said to her, but for the first time she looked really uncertain.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: The 'enhancement talent' that Alexa wrestles is of my own creation.**_

* * *

**Alexa Bliss vs. Miranda Jayne**

_Glitter, glitz, sparkle, BLISS!_

Alexa Bliss entered the arena and blew her signature 'fairy kiss' before making her way to the ring, high-fiving the fans along the way.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, she is the NXT Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss!" Devin Taylor announced.

Alexa entered the ring and looked at her opponent, who was wearing flannel patterned wrestling attire.

"And in the ring from Tampa, Florida, Miranda Jayne!"

Miranda Jayne waved at the crowd as the fans cheered for her.

DING! DING! DING!

Miranda Jayne shoved Alexa twice before the glitter queen forearmed her in the face twice and Irish whipped her into the ropes. Alexa then delivered an arm drag on Miranda Jayne before pinning her for a one-count. Alexa Irish whipped Miranda Jayne into the turnbuckle before delivering a series of kicks to the abdomen. Alexa placed Miranda Jayne on top of the turnbuckle and delivered a hurricanrana before she climbed up the turnbuckle and hit the Sparkle Splash for the quick victory.

"Here is your winner, your NXT Women's Champion Alexa Bliss." Devin announced.

Alexa helped Miranda Jayne up from the mat. The two ladies then shook hands.

**"Now, that is great sportswomanship!" Renee Young said.**

Once Miranda Jayne left the arena, Alexa cut a promo on Becky.

"Becky Lynch, you backstabbing coward! If you think I'm going to forget what you did to me several weeks ago, you are mistaken! I trusted you! You were my best friend and yet you brutally attacked me with a steel pipe! All because you want something that I've got! Well, guess what? At NXT Takeover: Revenge, I will be putting my title on the line against you! Be prepared to face the wrath of an angry glitter queen!" Alexa said before handing the microphone back to Devin.

The crowd cheered loudly as Alexa blew the fans a kiss. However, as she went to leave the ring, she was jumped from behind by bulky blonde haired woman wearing a black and pink jumpsuit.

**"Who is that woman?" William Regal asked Renee Young.**

**"She's just pounding away at Alexa like a piece of meat!" Renee Young said.**

The woman then picked Alexa up and delivered a lifting double underhook facebuster on the NXT Women's Champion. The crowd booed at this woman, but the boos grew even louder when Becky Lynch came out with a microphone in her hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you all to Dana Brooke! She is not only the newest Diva on the NXT roster, but she is my personal bodyguard! Nice job taking out the pathetic loser that was once my best friend! Oh and by the way Alexa, I accept your challenge!" Becky said with a huge smirk on her face.

"Do you want me to attack her again?" Dana asked Becky.

"Hit that same move on her!" Becky ordered.

However, Bayley attacked Becky from behind and tossed her into the titantron. Bayley then went for Dana Brooke, but she escaped the ring just as Bayley went to attack her. Dana then helped Becky leave the arena as Bayley checked on Alexa.

* * *

Backstage, Alexa went straight into Veronica Lane's office.

"I want a match with Dana Brooke next week!" Alexa said, her voice filled with anger.

"I know you're upset, Alexa. However, you will be competing in an eight-Diva tag team match next week." Veronica told her.

"Aw, I wanted a piece of Dana Brooke!" Alexa groaned.

"I understand that. It will be you, JoJo, Bayley and Sasha Banks vs. Becky Lynch, Carmella, Charlotte and Dana Brooke." Veronica said.

"Thank you, Miss Lane." Alexa said.

"I'll make a match between you and Dana Brooke the week after. How does that sound?" Veronica asked.

"Sounds great. Thanks again." Alexa said, before leaving the office.

As Alexa headed to the locker room, all that plaguing her mind was revenge on Becky's new bodyguard, Dana Brooke.


	12. Chapter 12

The following week, Veronica Lane opened up the show with the matches of that night.

"What was originally scheduled to be an 8-Diva Tag Team Match will now be a 6-Diva match. JoJo, Bayley and Sasha Banks against Charlotte, Carmella and Becky Lynch. The other two opponents, Alexa Bliss and newcomer Dana Brooke will instead compete in one-on-one action for the NXT Women's Championship!" Veronica told the crowd.

The crowd started cheering when they heard the news.

* * *

**NXT Divas Locker Room**

Alexa couldn't believe what she just saw on the TV screen. Dana Brooke interfered in the 6-Diva Tag Team match, therefore giving the BFFs and Becky the victory. She was now more determined than ever put her former friend's new "personal bodyguard" in her place.

"That bitch!" Sasha snapped as her, JoJo and Bayley entered the locker room.

"If you're referring to Becky Lynch's new 'bodyguard', then I agree." Alexa said.

"How dare she interfere in the match?! I was this close to winning!" Bayley said, looking sad.

JoJo hugged Bayley before asking Alexa, "What's your game plan for this one?"

"After what Dana did to me last week, I'm determined to beat her sorry backside!" Alexa said.

Alexa's entrance music started to play.

"Well, this is it." Alexa said.

"Good luck, Bliss." Sasha said.

"Thanks girls." Alexa said before she left the locker room to head to the arena.

* * *

**Alexa Bliss vs. Dana Brooke - NXT Women's Championship match**

Alexa made her way to the ring and held up her championship belt as she high-fived the fans.

"The following contest is secheduled for one fall and it's for the NXT Women's Championship. Introducing first. From Columbus, Ohio, she is the NXT Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss!" Devin Taylor announced.

Alexa entered the ring before she gave the belt to the referee and blew a kiss at the crowd. Soon, Dana Brooke's entrance music started playing and out she came to a few boos from the fans.

"And the challenger. From Cleveland, Ohio, Dana Brooke!"

Dana mocked some fans as she made her way towards the ring. In a promo earlier that day, she gave her thoughts on Alexa.

**_"I'm Dana Brooke aka the Killa Barbie. I'm here at NXT to not only make a name for myself, but to protect Becky Lynch from this so-called glitter queen, Alexa Bliss. Alexa, you are just a rip-off of Tinkerbell and Elsa and tonight I will show you what the 'Killa Barbie' is made of!"_**

The minute Dana entered the ring, Alexa got all fired up and started whacking her in the face with several forearm shots. Alexa then pushed Dana into the turnbuckle before hitting a monkey flip. Alexa waited for Dana to get up before she delivered a spinning heel kick for a two-count. Dana soon recovered and kicked Alexa in the face before slamming her head against the mat for a one-count. Dana then slammed Alexa's head against the mat repeatedly before the referee counted to four.

"I got it, ref!" Dana snapped before picking Alexa up by the hair.

Dana then kneed Alexa in the stomach multiple times before Irish whipping her into the ropes. However, the glitter queen was able to roll Dana up into a pin for a two-count. Alexa delivered a spear on Dana before pinning her again for a two-count. Alexa picked Dana up before launching a hurricanrana on the Killa Barbie before blowing a kiss to the fans.

"Really?!" Dana shouted as she got up to her feet. Dana then flexed her muscles at Alexa, which led to some boos from the fans.

"That's what a REAL women looks like, you Tinkerbell rip-off!" Dana shouted.

Alexa smacked the tar out of Dana, who then charged the glitter queen into the turnbuckle and delivered some shoulder barges. Dana then placed Alexa on the turnbuckle and went for a superplex, but the glitter queen was able to push Dana off. Alexa then went to deliver the Sparkle Splash, but Dana rolled out of the way and was able to hit the lifting double underhook facebuster on the champ before making the pinfall. The ref counted to two, but Alexa managed to kick out at two-and-a-half.

"What?! No!" Dana was in disbelief.

**"Dana Brooke came close to doing the impossible. She almost became champion." Renee Young said.**

Dana then picked Alexa up before delivering a fireman's carry front powerslam and pinning the champ. Alexa, once again, kicked out at two-and-a-half. Dana let out a furious growl before she went to deliver the same move again. This time, Alexa was able to reverse it into an inside cradle from out of nowhere!

1, 2, 3!

The referee counted to three and Alexa was able to retain her belt.

"Here is your winner and still the NXT Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss!" Devin announced.

Dana couldn't believe what happened. She almost had Alexa beat twice, yet the glitter queen was able to deliver an inside cradle from out of nowhere to retain the title. Alexa high-fived the fans before heading up the stage and holding her championship belt high in the air as Dana glared at her from inside the ring.

* * *

As Alexa made her way to the locker room, Becky Lynch clapped her hands.

"Well done, Elsa. You managed to beat my bodyguard in a title match, but we all know that was a fluke. At NXT Takeover: Revenge, that belt WILL be mine!" Becky said, poking Alexa's chest.

"The only thing that will be yours is a hospital bed after I give you the beating of a lifetime!" Alexa replied back in her calm demeanor.

"We'll see about that...PAPER CHAMPION!" Becky shouted before shoving Alexa to the side.

A fired up Alexa grabbed Becky and shoved her into the lockers, causing the Irishwoman to fall on the ground.

"We'll see about that, you cowardly bitch!" Alexa said before she left an unconscious Becky lying on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alexa Bliss and Sasha Banks vs. Alicia Fox and Raquel Diaz**

Sasha's entrance music hit the arena as her and Alexa made their way out to a huge pop. Alexa high-fived the fans, while Sasha waved at them. It was two weeks after Alexa retained the NXT Women's Championship against the 'Killa Barbie' Dana Brooke.

"The following tag team contest is set for one fall. Introducing first. The team of Sasha Banks and the NXT Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss!" Devin Taylor announced.

Alexa and Sasha entered the ring and awaited the arrival of their opponents. Alicia Fox's entrance music soon hit the arena and she made her way out with a returning Raquel Diaz as her tag team partner!

"And their opponents. The team of Alicia Fox and Raquel Diaz!"

Alicia and Raquel entered the ring and taunted the crowd before the bell rang. Alexa and Raquel started off with a tie-up. Raquel got the upper hand and delivered a headlock takedown on the glitter queen. Raquel then kneed Alexa in the stomach before Irish whipping her into the ropes where she was met with a kick to the face by Alexa. Alexa then hit a swinging neckbreaker on Raquel for a two-count. Raquel slowly made the tag to Alicia, who was met with a dropkick before being pinned for a one-count. Alexa then Irish whipped Alicia into the turnbuckle before making the tag to Sasha. Sasha stomped on Alicia's abdomen before placing her on top of the turnbuckle. However, Alicia kicked Sasha in the face before delivering a cross body for a two-count. Alicia then went to tag Raquel, but she jumped off the turnbuckle!

"What are you doing?!" Alicia asked Raquel angrily.

"You're on your own, Foxy!" Raquel smirked.

As Alicia was distracted, Sasha took advantage by delivering a double knee backbreaker before applying her finishing move, the Bank Statement on Alicia. Alicia quickly tapped out and the referee signalled for the bell.

"Here are your winners, Sasha Banks and the NXT Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss!" Devin announced.

Alexa and Sasha shook hands before they hugged. Once they started heading towards the ramp, Raquel entered the ring and wrote the letter 'L' on Alicia's forehead with red lipstick, which led to a chorus of boos from the fans. She then grabbed the microphone and cut a promo on Alexa.

"I returned to NXT for one reason! And that reason is to continue my exfoliating ugliness tour! I will rid the world of one repulsive Diva at a time and I'm going to start with YOU, Alexa Bliss!" Raquel said, looking directly at Alexa.

Alexa held her title up high in the air as Sasha mocked Raquel.

"You know something, Alexa? You remind me of the main character from that Walt Disney movie. What was it again? Uh, that's right! You remind me of Elsa from Frozen!" Raquel continued to speak.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Alexa asked her.

"No, sweetie. I don't make threats. I make PROMISES! Here's an example of what I'm going to do to you or to any of the other Divas in the back!"

Raquel then threw the microphone down before stomping on Alicia. Raquel then delivered the Gory Bomb on Alicia as Alexa and Sasha charged into the ring. However, Raquel made a quick exit before Alexa could get her hands on the 'ultra diva'.

"I will beat you, Alexa Bliss! Just you wait!" Raquel said, smirking.

Alexa and Sasha checked on Alicia as the crowd booed at Raquel. Some of them chanting 'you suck'.

* * *

Backstage, Raquel made her way to the locker room when Becky Lynch and Dana Brooke approached her.

"So, you're Raquel Diaz." Becky said.

"And what of it?!" Raquel snapped.

"If there's anyone that's taking the belt from Alexa, it's ME!" Becky said.

"I don't think so, barbarian!" Raquel said, pushing Becky away.

"Watch it, bitch!" Dana yelled.

"And what are you going to do about trash glamazon? Nothing!" Raquel smirked before walking away.

Dana charged at Raquel, but Becky held her back.

"We'll deal with her later." Becky said.

"She'll regret calling me a trash glamazon!" Dana said.


	14. Chapter 14

The following week, Alexa was in the NXT Divas locker room watching Raquel Diaz defeat Alicia Fox.

"Oh, look at that! She just branded Foxy again." Alexa said, looking rather annoyed.

"Yeah, she's made her point!" JoJo said angrily.

"I think she's going to cut a promo." Bayley said.

Sure enough, Raquel Diaz had the microphone in her hand and looked at Alicia's fallen body.

"How pathetic is that? A former Divas Champion has been exfoliated by yours truly. Such a sad sight. Anyway, I hope that Elsa...oops! I mean, Alexa Bliss, saw what I did to Alicia because I WILL be the next NXT Women's Champion! I will rid the-"

Suddenly, Dana Brooke's entrance music blasted the arena and she made her way to the ring to confront Raquel.

"Um, excuse me?! This is MY time, trash glamazon! So, take your muscular frame out of the ring." Raquel said, smirking at Dana.

Dana snatched the mic from Raquel before saying, "You know something, Raquel? You're all talk! You think that by writing the letter 'L' on the forehead of your opponents makes you look tough. Well, I've got news for you-"

"Are you done?!" Raquel whined impatiently.

"I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED YET, LADY GAGA!" Dana yelled, which caused some fans to cheer.

"How dare you! Do you know who you're talking to?!" Raquel shouted.

"Shut up! Now, where was I? Oh, yes. You want to be the NXT Women's Champion that badly, do you? Well, guess what? Becky Lynch is facing Alexa at NXT Takeover: Revenge. And after that, I will get my rematch against Alexa and become the champion! You, Lady Gaga, will have to go to the back of the line." Dana said, smirking.

Raquel was livid!

"You bitch! You could never beat Alexa!" Raquel shouted.

"Listen, SKANK! I nearly defeated Alexa twice, but she was lucky at the end of the night!" Dana said.

"Excuses, excuses." Raquel said.

As Raquel and Dana continued to argue, Becky Lynch came out to the ring to a chorus of boos.

"Dana, this bitch ain't worth fightin' over." Becky said to Dana as she entered the ring.

"Why do you people have to interrupt my time for?! I WASN'T FINISHED!" Raquel screamed.

"Let me tell you somethin', Raquel. I'm facing Alexa at NXT Takeover: Revenge, not you! You can just work your way up the ranks, darlin'." Becky told her.

Dana smirked at Raquel, who glared at Becky.

"Dana, I know you want your rematch with Bliss. However, I really need to beat her. I hope you understand." Becky said.

"You really think that the trash glamazon is going to understand, Becky the Barbarian?!" Raquel snapped.

"IF YOU CALL ME A BARBARIAN ONE MORE TIME, RAQUEL..." Becky screamed.

"You'll what? Sic Dana onto me?" Raquel smirked.

* * *

**Locker room**

Alexa decided that enough was enough.

"All of this bitching is making me sick! I'm going to settle it once and for all!" Alexa said, getting up from her chair.

"Do you need back up?" Bayley asked her.

"No, I'll handle this on my own." Alexa said before making her way to Veronica Lane's office.

"Ah, Alexa. What can I do for you?" Veronica asked.

"I would like to make my match at NXT Takeover: Revenge a triple threat match." Alexa said.

"Triple threat? Who is the third person going to be?"

"The Killa Barbie herself, Dana Brooke." Alexa told Veronica.

"Consider the match done." Veronica smiled.

* * *

As Becky, Dana and Raquel continued arguing over who should face Alexa in the ring...

_Glitter, glitz, sparkle, BLISS!_

Alexa made her way out to a huge cheer and started to address the situation with her former best friend and fellow rivals.

"You women arguing over who should face me for the NXT Women's Title is so childish! However, there has been a slight change of plans as far as the match goes."

Becky pointed at Alexa before saying, "What do you mean, Bliss?!"

"Dana, I know you wanted a rematch against me and guess what? You're going to get another opportunity because I'm going to be facing you AND Becky Lynch in a triple threat match for the title at NXT Takeover: Revenge two weeks from now!"

Becky was seething with rage as Dana started clapping her hands. Raquel, however, just sulked in the ring.

"As for you Raquel, you will face the champion the following week in a match of your choice." Alexa said.

Raquel's sulky expression turned into a huge grin.

"Really?" she asked.

"That's right. Bliss your heart, ladies." Alexa smiled before leaving the arena.

Becky turned around and glared at Dana.

"I HIRED YOU TO PROTECT ME FROM ALEXA AND THAT BITCH VERONICA PUT YOU IN MY CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH?! ARE YOU FRECKIN' KIDDING ME?!" Becky roared.

"I will beat Alexa. You just watch...BARBARIAN!" Dana said to Becky before she left the ring.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alexa Bliss vs. Layla**

_You're not enough for me._

Layla made her way out sporting a shorter haircut and wearing a silver and black attire. She was going to face Alexa Bliss, who would face Becky Lynch and Dana Brooke one week from now at NXT Takeover: Revenge.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Miami, Florida - Layla!" Devin Taylor announced.

Layla entered the ring before doing her signature taunt on the top rope.

_Glitter, glitz, sparkle, BLISS!_

Alexa came out to a huge cheer, blowing her signature 'fairy kiss' before holding up her title in the air.

"Her opponent. From Columbus, Ohio, she is the NXT Women's Champion - Alexa Bliss!"

Alexa high-fived the fans before entering the ring and blowing a kiss. The referee soon called for the bell and Alexa and Layla immediately locked up. Layla got the upper hand and shoved Alexa onto the ground before rubbing her hair in a taunting way. Alexa got back up and blocked a forearm shot by Layla before delivering an arm drag takedown. Alexa then Irish whipped Layla into the turnbuckle and went for a shoulder charge, but Layla delivered a clothesline from out of nowhere before pinning the glitter queen for a one count. Layla then delivered a snapmare on Alexa before pinning her again for another one count.

"Get up, Bliss!" Layla said, picking Alexa up by her hair.

Alexa managed to deliver some forearm shots to Layla's face before Irish whipping her into the ropes and delivering an inside cradle for a two count. As Layla got back up, she was met with a spinning heel kick to the face. Alexa made the pin, but Layla kicked out at two. Alexa Irish whipped Layla into the ropes again before she delivered a headscissors takedown. As the glitter queen went for a kick to the stomach, Layla managed to catch Alexa's foot before dropping her onto the mat. Layla then placed a headlock on Alexa as the crowd chanted for their champion.

"Tap out, Bliss! Tap out!" Layla said to Alexa.

Alexa fought her way out of the headlock by elbowing Layla's stomach. However, Layla slammed Alexa's head onto the mat before she picked her up once more. This time, Layla delivered the Layout on Alexa before making the pin. Alexa managed to kick out a two, which angered Layla!

"Are you kidding me?!" Layla snapped at the referee.

"Two!" the referee said to her.

Layla dragged Alexa by her hair and into the turnbuckle. As Layla charged at Alexa, the glitter queen was able to deliver the Glitter Blizzard, a leg trap sunset flip powerbomb from out of the corner for a two count. Alexa then hit another spinning heel kick on Layla before climbing up the top rope and delivering the Sparkle Splash on Layla for the victory.

"Here is your winner, the NXT Women's Champion - Alexa Bliss!" Devin announced.

As Alexa celebrated her win, Becky Lynch and Dana Brooke ran into the ring and started attacking her. Layla saw what was happening and slapped Dana's face before delivering the Layout. Alexa fought back against Becky and delivered a DDT on her former best friend. Alexa and Layla then proceeded to toss Becky and Dana out of the ring. Alexa and Layla high-fived each other and stood tall in the ring as Becky yelled at Dana up the ramp.

"YOU SCREWED UP AGAIN!" Becky yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Dana yelled back.

Alexa and Layla waved them goodbye.

"Bring on next week." Alexa said to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**NXT Takeover Revenge: Alexa Bliss vs. Becky Lynch vs. Dana Brooke - Triple Threat match for the NXT Women's Championship**

Dana Brooke's entrance music hit the arena before she came out doing a cartwheel and flexing her muscles. Dana mocked some fans as she made her way to the ring and flexed her muscles again. Soon, Becky Lynch came out to a huge chorus of boos before she entered the ring and having strong words with Dana.

* * *

_**Earlier that day...**_

"Oi, Dana!" Becky said approaching Dana towards the corridor.

"Becky, what do you want?" Dana said in a rather annoyed tone.

"I just want say one thing to you. When we both destroy Bliss and take her out of the match, I am ORDERING you to lay down while I make the pinfall and become the new NXT Women's Champion!" Becky said with a huge smirk on her face.

"I don't answer to no one. So, NO I won't lay down for you!" Dana said before she went to walk away. However, Becky grabbed her wrist.

"I brought you here as my personal bodyguard, Dana. You are meant to protect me and if you don't do what I say, then you'll be sorry!" Becky warned.

Unfazed, Dana just slapped Becky's face before storming off. Becky held her cheek and looked very angry

* * *

_Glitter, glitz, sparkle, BLISS!_

The crowd started cheering loudly for Alexa who made her way out to the entrance ramp and posing with the title belt. Alexa gave the fans some high-fives before entering the ring and giving the belt to the referee. Devin Taylor then made the formal announcements.

"The following contest is a triple threat match for the NXT Women's Championship. Introducing the first challenger from Cleveland, Ohio - Dana Brooke!"

Dana flexed her muscles with a huge smile on her face.

"Introducing the second challenger from Dublin, Ireland - Becky Lynch!"

Becky told the fans to shut up as they were booing her. Some of them chanting 'you suck'.

"And finally from Columbus, Ohio. She is the NXT Women's Champion - Alexa Bliss!"

Alexa blew a kiss at the fans which caused them to cheer wildly at the champ.

Once Devin left the ring, the referee signalled for the bell. Dana went for the first move and kicked Becky's stomach before delivering a forearm shot to Alexa. Alexa returned the favour by hitting Dana's face before Irish whipping her into the ropes and delivering a headscissors takedown on the 'Killa Barbie'. Becky then tossed Dana out of the ring before having a stare down with the champ.

"That title will be mine!" Becky shouted at Alexa.

"In your dreams, FORMER best friend!" Alexa shouted back.

Becky shoved Alexa before the glitter queen returned the favour. As they continued to shove each other, Dana returned to the ring and grabbed both of them and smacked their heads together. Dana focused her attention on Alexa as she stomped away at the glitter queen as Becky was recovering from that blow to her head. Dana picked up Alexa before delivering a DDT and pinning her for a two count. Becky then rolled Dana up for a one count. Becky then slapped Dana very hard across the face.

"I am walking away as champion, Dana! ME!" Becky snarled at her 'personal' bodyguard.

Dana responded by punching Becky's nose! Becky held her nose in agony as Dana delivered a Samoan driver on the Irish Diva before tossing her out of the ring. As Alexa was getting back up, Dana walked over to her and Irish whipped her into the turnbuckle before applying a handstand corner foot choke on the glitter queen. However, Alexa was able to grab Dana's right leg and push her off. Alexa then delivered the Glitter Blizzard on Dana for a two count. Dana managed to recover quickly and delivered some more forearm shots to Alexa's face before picking her up and hitting a backbreaker. Dana went for the pinfall, but Becky broke up the pin attempt at the count of two. Becky's nose was now bleeding as a result of Dana punching it and boy was she pissed off!

"What are you doing?!" Dana snapped at Becky.

"YOU BROKE MY FRECKIN' NOSE, DANA! ARE YOU BLOODY CRAZY?!" Becky screamed.

As Dana went to punch Becky again, the fiery Irishwoman grabbed her arm and locked in a Fujiwara armbar. Dana screamed in agony as Becky applied the pressure on her arm. Was Becky going to win this match? However, before Dana could tap out, Alexa broke the hold by kicking Becky right in the face. Alexa then delivered a spinning heel kick on Dana before climbing up the turnbuckle and delivering the Sparkle Splash. However, Becky broke the pin at two and-a-half and delivered an Exploder Suplex on Alexa before making the pin which was then broken up by Dana. Dana then delivered a fireman's carry slam on Becky before making the pin. Alexa then broke up the pin attempt and hit another spinning heel kick on Dana before going over to Becky and making the pinfall.

1, 2, 3!

The crowd went wild as Alexa got to her feet. She retained her title against some stiff competition.

"Here is your winner and still the NXT Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss!" Devin announced.

Alexa held her title up in the air as the referee raised her hand in victory. Dana fought back tears as she realised that she lost the battle, but was slightly happy that Alexa was able to pin Becky. Becky, however, was furious! She wanted to make her former best friend suffer in that ring and take the NXT Women's Championship from her. However, she was more angry at Dana. This woman was meant to be her personal bodyguard and yet she was betrayed by her. As Alexa left the arena, Becky snatched the microphone out of Devin's hands.

"THIS WASN'T FAIR! I WAS THE ONE THAT EARNED THE RIGHT TO FACE ALEXA, YET THIS BETH PHOENIX WANNABE IS ADDED INTO MY MATCH?! THIS IS DISGUSTING!" Becky screamed as the fans booed at her.

Dana headed back into the ring and snatched the mic from Becky before saying, "Becky, quit acting like a whiny little brat! You had your opportunity to beat Alexa and you lost! Go cry to someone that cares!"

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING, DANA! I BROUGHT YOU HERE AT NXT TO BE MY PERSONAL BODYGUARD AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! WELL, I SHALL SEE TO IT THAT YOU-"

Before Becky could finish, Dana shoved her onto her backside before leaving the ring.

"So long, barbarian!" Dana said, waving at Becky who was throwing a tantrum in the ring.

Watching on backstage, Alexa smiled. She was looking forward to defending her title against Raquel next week. Let's hope Becky and Dana don't have another plan up their sleeve.


	17. Chapter 17

**Alexa Bliss vs. Raquel Diaz - NXT Women's Championship match**

Raquel's entrance music hit the arena as she made her way out to face Alexa for the NXT Women's Championship.

"The following contest is for the NXT Women's Championship. Introducing the challenger. From El Paso, Texas - Raquel Diaz!" Layla announced, who was filling-in for Devin Taylor that night.

Raquel entered the ring and brushed her hair before she waited for the arrival of the champion.

_Glitter, glitz, sparkle, BLISS!_

Alexa made her way out holding her title up in the air as she blew a kiss.

"And her opponent. From Columbus, Ohio. She is the NXT Women's Champion - Alexa Bliss!"

Before Alexa could enter the ring, Raquel dropkicked her off the apron. Raquel then got out of the ring and stomped away at Alexa before holding up the title belt.

"This will be mine tonight!" Raquel mocked at Alexa before dragging her into the ring. Once inside the ring, Raquel continued to stomp on Alexa before she hit the Gory Bomb on her. Raquel laughed as the referee made the count, but Alexa kicked out at two and-a-half!

"WHAT?!" Raquel screamed as she got up in the referee's face. "THAT WAS A 3 COUNT! THAT WAS A 3 COUNT!"

Alexa got back to her feet and grabbed Raquel by the hair before hitting a backbreaker on the 'ultra Diva'. A fired-up Alexa slammed Raquel's head on the mat before grabbing a steel chair from ringside.

"Put that down, Alexa!" the referee warned.

Alexa waited for Raquel to get up before she raised the chair. Raquel snatched the chair from Alexa and threw it onto the ground. In response, Alexa slapped Raquel across the face.

"Not so cocky now, are you?!" Alexa snapped at Raquel.

Raquel grabbed the chair and hit Alexa over the head with it. The referee called for the bell, disqualifying Raquel who was still attacking Alexa with the chair. No sooner, Becky Lynch entered the ring and started beating Alexa up.

**"This was a damn set-up!" Jim Ross commentated**

**"Was this Raquel's plan all along?" Renee Young asked herself**

Becky hit the Exploder Suplex on Alexa before Raquel hit another Gory Bomb on the glitter queen. As Becky climbed the turnbuckle, Layla ran into the ring and pushed Becky off the turnbuckle. Raquel looked at Layla and tried to plea her case, but the beautiful Brit kicked her in the stomach before she delivered the Layout. Raquel slid her way out of the ring as Layla checked up on Alexa.

"You won't get away with this, Layla! YOU WON'T!" Raquel yelled as Becky helped her up.

Layla then grabbed the mic and said, "You know something, Raquel? I'm sick and tired of you running your mouth. Which is why I'm challenging you and fiery redhead over there to a tag team match against me and Alexa Bliss next week on NXT!"

"Consider the challenge accepted!" Raquel said to Layla.

Layla raised Alexa's hand as Raquel and Becky watched on.

* * *

**Locker room**

Layla helped Alexa back into the locker room.

"Hey girlfriend. Are you okay?" JoJo asked her best friend.

"Apart from a few bruises, I'm okay." Alexa replied.

"Becky's already in hot water after her assault on Dana Brooke earlier tonight." JoJo said.

"Becky's losing her mind. It's like she's obsessed at becoming the NXT Women's Champion. You need to be careful, Bliss." Layla warned.

"Are you referring to that post-match beatdown Dana took after her and Becky lost to you and Bayley earlier tonight?" Alexa asked JoJo.

"That's correct." JoJo said.

"Just remember I have your back, Bliss." Layla said.

"I have yours too, Lay." Alexa responded.

The girls then gave each other a high-five.


	18. Chapter 18

**Alexa Bliss and Layla vs. Becky Lynch and Raquel Diaz**

_You're not enough for me!_

Layla's entrance music hit the arena as her and Alexa made their way out to a huge cheer. They were going to face Becky Lynch and Raquel Diaz as a result of what happened last week.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first. The team of Layla and the NXT Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss!" Devin Taylor announced.

Layla and Alexa high-fived the fans before they entered the ring. Alexa blew the fans a kiss, while Layla did her signature taunt on the top rope. Soon, Raquel Diaz's entrance music started playing and she made her way out with Becky Lynch.

"And their opponents. The team of Raquel Diaz and Becky Lynch."

Raquel and Becky entered the ring and mocked their opponents. The referee called for the bell before Layla and Becky kicked things off. Becky grabbed Layla's arm and started twisting it. Layla managed to deliver a forearm shot to Becky with her other arm before she was able to deliver an armdrag takedown. Layla then kicked Becky's stomach before tossing her by the hair. Layla then ran towards Becky and hit her in the face with her elbow. Layla made the tag to Alexa, who then delivered some forearm shots to Becky before Irish whipping her into the ropes. Becky was able to recover and kicked Alexa in the face before hitting a neckbreaker and pinned the glitter queen for a two count. Becky made the tag to Raquel, who then stomped away on Alexa before taunting Layla by blowing a kiss and tapping her backside. However, the distraction allowed Alexa to roll Raquel up into an inside cradle for a two count. Alexa then hit a clothesline on Raquel before running into the ropes and delivering a headscissors takedown. A dazed Raquel was somehow able to tag Becky in. Once Becky entered the ring, her and Alexa had a staredown.

"You're not gonna win this one!" Becky said, shoving Alexa.

"That's what you think!" Alexa said, shoving Becky back.

Alexa then proceeded to slap Becky across the face before tagging Layla in. A livid Becky charged at Layla, but the latter was able to get up on the turnbuckle and roll Becky into a pin. The referee counted to two before Becky kicked out. Becky delivered a DDT on Layla before pinning her, but Layla kicked out at two and-a-half!

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Becky growled before slamming her hands into the mat.

Becky pointed at Raquel before saying, "Get in here and help me!"

However, Alexa managed to knock Raquel off the apron before she could help Becky double team Layla. Becky kicked Alexa's stomach before tossing her out of the ring. Becky then grabbed Layla's arm and locked in a standing Fujiwara armbar. Before Layla could tap out, a familiar entrance theme blasted the arena. Becky looked shocked as Dana Brooke came out to a huge cheer. Becky let go of Layla's arm and screamed at Dana.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I THOUGHT I ELIMINATED YOU!"

Dana flexed her muscles which only pissed Becky off even more. While Becky was distracted, Layla tagged Alexa in who then raced over to Becky and rolled her up into a schoolgirl pin.

1, 2, 3!

Alexa rolled out of the ring before Becky could attack her.

"Here are your winners. The team of Layla and the NXT Women's Champion - Alexa Bliss!" Devin announced.

Layla hugged Alexa before the referee raised their arms in victory. Dana pointed and laughed at Becky who threw a tantrum as Raquel tried to calm her down.

* * *

_The following week..._

Veronica Lane was in the ring. She had an important announcement to make regarding the NXT Divas division.

"I have decided that the NXT Divas should enter a tournament to determine who should face Alexa Bliss for the NXT Women's Championship at our next PPV, NXT Takeover: Brooklyn Brawl." Veronica said before showing the tournament standings.

**Dana Brooke vs. Carmella  
Eva Marie vs. Raquel Diaz  
Bayley vs. Becky Lynch  
JoJo vs. Alicia Fox  
**

Backstage, Alexa looked very pleased.

"I'm looking forward to this!" Alexa said before smiling.


	19. Chapter 19

As Alexa was about to leave, Veronica Lane approached her.

"Ah, Alexa. I've been meaning to have a talk with you." Veronica said.

"Am I in trouble?" Alexa asked.

"No, no. Stephanie McMahon wants to see you. She's waiting in my office."

Alexa entered Veronica's office and saw Stephanie McMahon sitting at the desk.

"Take a seat, Alexa." Stephanie said.

Alexa sat down before asking the Billion Dollar Princess, "Have I done something wrong?"

"No. I've been watching some of your matches on NXT and I have to say that I'm really impressed. Hunter and I are actually considering you to be on the main roster." Stephanie said.

"Oh, wow! That's great!" Alexa said, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"How would you like to wrestle on Main Event and Superstars next week?" Stephanie asked her.

"You mean in dark matches?"

"No. Actual matches." Stephanie said.

"I'll take up on the offer." Alexa replied.

Stephanie smiled at her before saying, "I look forward to seeing how well you perform."

"Thank you so much, Stephanie." Alexa said before she left the office with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**WWE Main Event - Alexa Bliss vs. Naomi w/Tamina Snuka**

The following week, Naomi made her way to the ring to a huge chorus of boos. Tamina Snuka was accompanying her.

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied by Tamina Snuka. From Orlando, Florida - Naomi!" Eden announced.

Naomi mocked the fans as she climbed up the apron before entering the ring.

_Glitter, glitz, sparkle, BLISS!_

Alexa entered the arena, holding up the NXT Women's Championship in the air as the crowd cheered for her.

"Her opponent. From Columbus, Ohio. She is the NXT Women's Champion - Alexa Bliss!"

Alexa high-fived the fans before entering the ring. Naomi looked disgusted at her opponent. She grabbed the microphone from Eden and cut a promo on the glitter queen.

"For someone that's meant to be the NXT Women's Champion, you don't look strong! You see, I want to face real women, not trashy glamour models!" Naomi said, glaring at Alexa.

Without saying anything, Alexa slapped Naomi across the face. Naomi laughed before going to slap Alexa back, but missed. Alexa rolled Naomi up for a one-count before she clotheslined her and hit a leg drop. Alexa picked Naomi up before Irish whipping her into the ropes. However, Naomi kicked Alexa in the face before hitting a neckbreaker on the glitter queen for a two-count. Naomi grabbed Alexa by the hair before tossing her across the ring.

"Is that the best you can do, Bliss?!" Naomi taunted at Alexa

Alexa soon rolled Naomi up into a pin, but Naomi was able to kick out at two. Naomi kicked Alexa's stomach before delivering a snap suplex. Naomi then proceeded to stomp on Alexa viciously as the crowd started to boo at her.

"You're weak!" Naomi smirked.

Naomi Irish whipped Alexa before delivering her finishing move - the Rear View. Naomi laughed as she pinned Alexa. The referee counted, but Alexa kicked out at two and-a-half! Naomi got real pissed off when that happened.

"THAT WAS THREE, DAMN IT! THAT WAS THREE!" Naomi yelled at the referee.

Tamina threw her jacket at the referee, which only made matters worse for Naomi.

"Tamina, GET OUT!" the referee said pointing towards the entrance ramp.

"WHAT?!" Tamina yelled as she stormed her way up the ramp. "I DIDN'T DO NOTHING!"

While Naomi was distracted, Alexa got back up. Naomi turned around and was met with a spinning heel kick from the glitter queen. Alexa climbed up the turnbuckle and delivered the Sparkle Splash on Naomi. The referee counted to three and Alexa won the match.

"Here is your winner, the NXT Women's Champion - Alexa Bliss!" Eden announced.

Alexa blew a kiss at the crowd before leaving the ring. Naomi looked on in disbelief as Alexa posed on the entrance ramp.


	20. Chapter 20

**Superstars: Alexa Bliss, Layla and Natalya vs. The Bella Twins and Emma**

The following night, Natalya's entrance music hit the arena as she made her way out with Alexa and Layla for a 6-Diva Tag match.

"The following is a 6-Diva tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first. The team of Layla, Natalya and the NXT Women's Champion - Alexa Bliss!" Lilian Garcia announced.

The three Divas entered the ring and posed for the crowd, who were cheering for them really loudly.

_You can look, but you can't touch._

The crowd started to boo as Emma and the Bella Twins made their way out.

"And their opponents. The team of Emma, Brie Bella and the Divas Champion Nikki - The Bella Twins!"

The Bellas and Emma entered the ring and mocked their opponents. Once the referee rang the bell, Alexa and Nikki started things off.

"You think you're the champion, huh?" Nikki said to Alexa.

"Yes, I'm the NXT Women's Champ." Alexa replied pulling a sarcastic face to show that she wasn't afraid of Nikki.

"Well, I am the Divas Champion!" Nikki said before pushing Alexa back.

Alexa delivered a forearm shot in response before delivering three more shots to Nikki's face. Alexa then Irish whipped Nikki into the ropes, but the Divas Champion was able to deliver a kick which caught the glitter queen right in the face. Nikki then delivered a snap suplex and pinned Alexa for a one-count. Nikki picked Alexa up by her hair before tossing her across the ring. Nikki then made the tag to Emma, who stopped Alexa from making the tag to Layla and pushed her back.

"Not a chance, mate!" Emma said, shaking her butt at Layla and Natalya. An incensed Natalya tried to enter the ring, but the referee stopped her. While the referee was busy with Natalya, Emma and Nikki delivered a double DDT on the NXT Women's Champion. Emma made the pin, but Alexa managed to kick out at two. Emma grabbed Alexa's hair and started to mock her.

"You like that, Bliss?! Not so tough now, are you?!" Emma yelled.

Emma picked Alexa up and Irish whipped her into the turnbuckle. Layla made the blind tag and missed a clothesline by Emma and put the Aussie Diva in a headlock before taking her down. Layla proceeded to place an armbar on Emma, which Brie was able to break up. Emma dragged herself towards Brie and tagged her in. Brie charged at Layla, who was able to deliver a spear before slamming Brie's head into the mat.

"Come on, Brie!" Nikki encouraged her twin.

Layla continued to pound away at Brie before she got up and delivered a kick that she called 'the Bombshell'. Rather than pin the fallen Brie, Layla made the tag to Natalya. Natalya walked over to Brie and grabbed both her legs ready to apply the Sharpshooter. However, Brie was able to roll Natalya up into a pin. Natalya just managed to kick out before the count of three. Brie made no hesitation in tagging Nikki. Nikki was determined to finish this match and set Natalya up for her finishing move - the Rack Attack. Nikki hit the Rack Attack on Natalya and made the pin. Was Nikki going to win the match for her team? NO! Natalya kicked out at two and-a-half! Nikki slammed her hands on the mat in frustration before stomping away at Natalya.

"I'M FEARLESS!" Nikki shouted at the fans.

Natalya slowly made her way towards Alexa and managed to tag her in while Nikki was taunting the fans. Alexa rolled Nikki up, but the Divas Champion was able to kick out at two. Alexa grabbed Nikki before Irish whipping her into the ropes and delivering a spinning heel kick. Alexa pinned Nikki, but Brie broke up the pin at the count of two! Layla entered the ring and delivered the Layout on Brie. Emma soon entered the ring and tossed Layla out just as Natalya entered the ring and hit the _Nattie-By-Nature _on Emma before Nikki delivered another Rack Attack on Natalya. Nikki soon turn around and was met with a kick to the stomach by Alexa, who then delivered a DDT on the Divas Champion. Alexa made sure Brie and Emma were down and out before she climbed up the turnbuckle and hit the Sparkle Splash on Nikki.

1, 2, 3!

Alexa got to her feet and held her hands up in the air. She got the victory for her team.

"Here are your winners - Layla, Natalya and the NXT Women's Champion - Alexa Bliss!" Lilian Garcia announced.

Layla and Natalya entered the ring and celebrated their victory with Alexa. Both Divas raised Alexa's arms in victory as Brie dragged Nikki out of the ring and Emma watched on in disappointment.

* * *

Backstage, Alexa was greeted by Stephanie McMahon.

"Congratulations, Alexa. I've seen both of your matches and I must say I'm very impressed." Stephanie said.

"Thank you, Stephanie." Alexa replied.

"Hunter and I are thinking of bringing you onto the main roster after the NXT Takeover: Brooklyn Brawl PPV."

Alexa was excited. She was going to be on the main roster permanently.

"Really? That's awesome!" Alexa said.

"You have a bright future, Alexa. I just know that you're ready to be on the main roster." Stephanie said.

As Alexa left the arena that night, she felt like she was walking on air.


	21. Chapter 21

The following week, Alexa was in the Divas locker room watching Bayley face off against Becky Lynch. So far, Dana Brooke and Raquel Diaz had advanced in the tournament. Alexa was hoping for Bayley to win, but that changed dramatically when she saw Becky uses the ropes.

"Come on, ref. Notice what Becky is doing!" Alexa said.

However, the referee didn't notice Becky's feet on the ropes and counted to three. Becky celebrated her win as the fans booed like crazy.

Alexa looked frustrated. She hoped Becky would be knocked out by Bayley, but it was not to be. But what Alexa saw next made her livid. Becky whacked Bayley across the back with a steel pipe before locking her finishing move, the Dis-arm-her, on Bayley. Bayley screamed in agony as Becky tightened the hold. Fed up with Becky's antics, Alexa stormed out to the arena and raced towards the ring. However, Becky fled the ring before Alexa could get her hands on her.

"I'm comin' for yer, Bliss!" Becky shouted as she made her way towards the ramp.

Alexa hugged Bayley as she glared at Becky, who was still mocking her from the ramp.

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

**Alexa Bliss vs. Eva Marie**

Alexa's entrance music blasted the arena as she made her way out to a huge cheer. She was going to face Eva Marie in a non-title match.

"The following non-title match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first. From Columbus, Ohio. She is the NXT Women's Champion - Alexa Bliss!" Devin announced.

Alexa entered the ring and blew a kiss at the crowd before holding up her title in the air. Soon, Eva Marie's entrance music started to play. She was met with a negative reception, with some chanting 'you can't wrestle!"

"And her opponent. From Concord, California - Eva Marie!"

Eva Marie arrogantly made her way towards the ring. Once she entered the ring, Eva took off her red robe and took the microphone off Devin.

"I may have lost to Raquel in that tournament, but I'm going to prove to you that I'm capable of being a great wrestler. Alexa, get ready to suffer defeat." Eva said before handing the microphone back to Devin.

As soon as the bell rang, Alexa and Eva tied up. Eva managed to put Alexa in a headlock before taking her down. Eva continued to have Alexa in a headlock once they got back up. However, Alexa was able to elbow Eva's abdomen three times before the redhead was able to let go. Eva then Irish whipped Alexa into the ropes, but the glitter queen was able to deliver a headscissors takedown. Alexa then delivered a spinning heel kick on Eva and pinned her for a two-count. Alexa waited for Eva to get up and ran towards her, but Eva's recovery was good and she delivered a spear before pinning Alexa, who kicked out at two.

"Get up!" Eva snapped as she grabbed Alexa by the hair.

Eva threw Alexa into the turnbuckle and started stomping at her before stopping at the referee's count of four. Eva then went for the Bronco Buster, but Alexa rolled out of the way. As Eva got back up, Alexa ran over to her opponent and delivered the Glitz Flip before climbing up the turnbuckle. Alexa then delivered the Sparkle Splash and it looks like she was going to win, but Eva managed to kick out at two and-a-half! Realizing that she needed to lift her game, Alexa delivered a Boston Crab on Eva. Ms. All Red Everything tried desperately to get to the ropes, but she couldn't and had no choice but to tap out. The referee called for the bell as the crowd cheered loudly for Alexa.

"Here is your winner by submission, the NXT Women's Champion - Alexa Bliss!" Devin announced.

Alexa blew a kiss as the referee raised her arm in victory. Eva looked despondent as Alexa posed on the ramp, holding up her belt.

* * *

_**Later that night...**_

Alexa was in the NXT Divas locker room watching Dana Brooke and Raquel Diaz face off for a spot in the finals of the tournament. Alexa waited anxiously as she watched the two wrestlers fight back and forth. In the end, Dana was able to hit her Samoan driver finisher on Raquel to advance into the final.

"Now I just hope Becky Lynch loses her match next week. That'll be a funny thing to see." Alexa said to herself.


	22. Chapter 22

As Alexa watched Becky Lynch and JoJo's match the following week, she was hoping that Becky would lose her match. In her honest opinion, Alexa felt like Becky didn't deserve to advance into the finals after she screwed Bayley out of a win three weeks ago. Becky tried to cheat again, but this time she got caught in the act and JoJo was able to roll Becky up and defeat her! Alexa laughed loudly as Becky threw a tantrum while the referee raised JoJo's arm. Now, she was looking forward to seeing who would face her at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn Brawl.

* * *

**_A week later..._**

Alexa was on commentary watching Dana Brooke and JoJo face off against each other. The winner would face the glitter queen for the NXT Women's Championship at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn Brawl.

**Renee Young: "Who do you think will win this match, Alexa?"**

**Alexa Bliss: "This one is going to be tough. We have JoJo, who not only happens to be one of my best friends. but she has also improved as a wrestler during her stint at NXT. Then we have Dana Brooke, who almost beat me twice in our first Women's Championship match. I just don't know who will win."**

The momentum between Dana and JoJo changed throughout the match, but in the end Dana was able to deliver the lifting double underhook facebuster on JoJo to claim the victory and the match against Alexa at Brooklyn Brawl.

**William Regal: "So, Dana's going to face you for the title Alexa."**

**Alexa Bliss: "I'm looking forward to it."**

As JoJo made her way up the ramp, Alexa consoled her.

"You did your best." Alexa said.

"There's always next time." JoJo said.

Alexa then made her way to the ring to confront Dana, who was more than eager to cut a promo on the champion.

"You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to our match." Dana said to Alexa. "I WILL become the NXT Women's Champion at Brooklyn Brawl and I will show the entire NXT Universe why I am the Total Diva and why I am the Killa Barbie!"

Alexa then took the microphone before saying to Dana, "Dana, we all know you almost had me beaten in our first title match."

"Twice, actually." Dana said.

"I was told that I would never be the NXT Women's Champion because I was a 'Tinkerbell ripoff' or irrelevant to the Divas division. Well, I proved all my haters wrong and accomplished my dream!" Alexa said, holding up her championship belt high in the air.

"Good on you." Dana said, sarcastically.

"But enough about me. Let's talk about our match. Why don't we give the fans what they want and have an Extreme Rules match?"

Dana took the microphone from Alexa and said, "If it's an Extreme Rules match you want, then that's what you'll get."

Alexa then extended her hand to shake Dana's. Dana shook it before leaving the ring as Alexa watched on.


	23. Chapter 23

Before her big championship match with Dana Brooke, Alexa was interviewed by Dasha Fuentes.

"Alexa, tonight you defend your NXT Women's Title against Dana Brooke in an Extreme Rules match. Now, what are your thoughts?"

Alexa looked at Dasha and said, "Dasha, I'm super excited about competing here in Brooklyn, but I'm also nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Dasha asked Alexa.

"The thought of losing my title tonight and the fact that this is my last match at NXT." Alexa said.

The crowd gasped in shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Dasha was shocked herself, but she managed to ask, "Are you leaving after tonight?"

"I'm going to move on to bigger and better things." Alexa said, not revealing the real reason. That will come after her match.

"Well, good luck. I wish you all the best." Dasha said.

Alexa walked away.

* * *

**NXT Takeover: Brooklyn Brawl - Alexa Bliss vs. Dana Brooke - Extreme Rules Match for the NXT Women's Championship**

Dana's entrance music hit the arena before she came out doing a cartwheel. She then flexed her muscles before making her way to the ring. Once inside the ring, Dana flexed her muscles once more and waited for Alexa to arrive.

_Glitter, glitz, sparkle, BLISS!_

Alexa came out and blew her signature 'fairy kiss' before making her way to the ring. Alexa then entered the ring and handed the belt to the referee before Devin Taylor made the formal announcements.

"The following contest is an Extreme Rules match for the NXT Women's Championship. Introducing the challenger. From Cleveland, Ohio - Dana Brooke!"

Dana flexed her muscles for the crowd. She received a few cheers.

"And from Columbus, Ohio. She is the NXT Women's Champion - Alexa Bliss!"

Alexa blew a kiss, which was met with some loud cheers.

The referee soon called for the bell once Devin left the ring. Alexa and Dana then grappled, with the glitter queen managing to put Dana in a headlock before taking her down. Alexa still had Dana in a headlock, but the challenger was able to fight out of it and elbow the champ three times in the stomach before delivering a fine uppercut to Alexa's jaw. Alexa staggered to her feet, but she managed to regain her composure just as Dana kicked her in the abdomen. Dana then delivered a snap suplex on the champion before making the pin. The ref counted, but Alexa kicked out at two. Dana grabbed Alexa by her hair before delivering a snapmare. Dana then got out of the ring before looking for some weapons. As Alexa got back up, she slid out of the ring and grabbed a kendo stick just as Dana was bringing in a garage can into the ring. Dana grabbed the garbage can, but before she could hit Alexa with it, she was met with a kendo stick to the abdomen. Alexa then hit Dana across the back with the kendo stick, which caused the Killa Barbie to let out a painful howl. Alexa pinned Dana, but the challenger was able to kick out at two. Alexa left the ring once again before throwing a steel chair, a cooking sheet and a ladder into the ring. Alexa grabbed the steel chair and whacked Dana across the head with it. Alexa made the pin once more, but again Dana kicked out at two. Alexa got Dana back up and Irish whipped her into the ropes, but Dana was able to kick Alexa in the face before grabbing her hair and slamming it into the mat.

"I have you now!" Dana shouted as the fans began to cheer.

Dana got out of the ring and proceeded to bring a ladder into the ring. On top of that, Dana set up a table outside the ring. Alexa got back to her feet and delivered a spinning heel kick to Dana. Dana rolled out of the ring before Alexa could pin her. Alexa then made her way outside the ring before Dana was able to hit Alexa with a forearm. As Dana went for another forearm shot, Alexa delivered a forearm of her own before hitting a reverse DDT. Alexa dragged Dana towards the table and placed her on it before climbing up the turnbuckle. The crowd went wild as Alexa delivered the Sparkle Splash on Dana, which broke the table. Both women were down for a couple of seconds before Alexa slowly returned to the ring and picked up the cooking sheet. As Dana rolled back into the ring, Alexa hit her with the cooking sheet.

"BLISS YOUR HEART!" Alexa shouted at the fans, which caused them to erupt in cheers.

Dana went to kick Alexa, but the glitter queen was able to grab hold of it. However, Dana would turn it into an enzuigiri. Dana then grabbed the garbage can and wedged it into the turnbuckle before dragging Alexa towards it. Dana then lifted Alexa's legs, which caused the champion's face to hit the garbage can on impact. Alexa's mouth was now bleeding, but she was able to fight out of Dana's pin at the count of two. Dana then grabbed the ladder and went to hit Alexa with it. However, Alexa was able to grab the ladder just in time and hit Dana in the face with it! Dana wiped the blood that was pouring out of her nose with her hand before charging at Alexa. However, Alexa was prepared and smacked Dana with the steel chair before pinning her. The ref made the count, but Dana kicked out at two and-a-half! Alexa looked shocked, but she managed to deliver a neckbreaker on Dana before leaving the ring and grabbing a table. Alexa slid the table inside the ring before going back to Dana, who was struggling to get back up. Alexa went for another spinning heel kick, but Dana dodged it and pushed Alexa face first into the turnbuckle. Dana then proceeded to deliver the lifting double underhook facebuster, which she now called the Total Makeover. Dana went for the pin, but Alexa was able to kick out at two and-a-half! Dana was dismayed.

"No, no, no!" Dana said to herself in a frustrated tone.

Dana set the table up before picking Alexa up and hoisting her on her shoulders. Dana then delivered a Samoan driver on Alexa through the table before pinning her.

1, 2, 3!

The crowd erupted in cheers as they witnessed a great match between these two women.

"Here is your winner and the NEW NXT Women's Champion, Dana Brooke!" Devin announced.

An emotional Dana got up before the referee handed her the title belt. The tears continued to pour down as Dana held the championship up. Alexa slowly got to her feet and realised that her reign as the NXT Women's Champion was over. Alexa walked over to Dana and extended her hand. Dana took it before the two women embraced in the ring.

**"We have just witnessed one of the greatest matches between two women, who both hail from Ohio." Renee Young said.**

Once Dana left the ring, Alexa had a microphone in her hand.

"Earlier tonight, I did say that I was moving on to bigger and better things and that this would be my last match at NXT. However, I am not leaving for good. To all of my fans who have supported me over the years, I will be joining the big leagues. In other words, I'll be part of the WWE roster competing in their Divas Division. See you on RAW and SmackDown my fans. Bliss your heart!"

Alexa blew a kiss at the fans before leaving the ring. The crowd chanted "Good luck, Bliss!" as Alexa left the arena.

* * *

**_A/N: That's the story completed. I'm thinking about doing a JoJo one next or a sequel to this story._**


End file.
